el nosotros ya no esta en mi vocabulario
by pix1095
Summary: es un one shot mi primera historia si es un exito ago mas cap gracias(sailor moon no me pertenece la pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi-sensei) -CONTESTEN!- grito viéndolas a los ojos, las demás solo agacharon las cabeza no podían verla a los ojos – NO QUIERO MAS MANTIRAS NECESITO SABER SI USTEDE ME LO OCULTARON DURANTE TANTO TIEMPO!- grito llorando, no quería más sufrimiento ya no más.
1. Chapter 1

Se enfrentó a los más fuertes enemigos porque debemos admitir que luchar contra El Reino Oscurono fue fácil y ni hablar de Galaxia las batallas fueron duras, y la lastimaron las pérdidas que se dieron en su momento, claro que para eso todas estaban preparadas. Para esas peleas se preparó físicamente como mentalmente, el resultado fue la victoria y la paz que se dio en su momento. Si todo era paz y tranquilidad que una vez más habían conseguido, vivían tranquilos, ella iba ingresado a la universidad como las demás chicas, se preparaba para tener una vida antes de cristal Tokio, veía a su novio ya que este regreso para completar sus estudios y poder verla más seguido, para ella todo era prefecto. Pero nada la preparo para lo que estaba a punto de presenciar en el momento que pisara el edificio en donde vivía su novio.

A Serena le pareció una buena idea darle una sorpresa a Darién ya que hoy era su aniversario cumplían 4 años de novios, y como en la tarde ella tenía clases en la universidad pensaba sorprenderlo en la mañana con un desayuno.

Serena avía llegado al departamento de su amado, saco la llave que este la avía dado para que pudiera tener acceso que el mismo le dio, abrió la puerta despacio con mucho cuidado para que su novio no se despierte ya que últimamente ha estado muy cansado como para tener citas o eso es lo que le avía dicho a ella. Lo primero que hiso al entrar fue obviamente quitarse los zapatos para no hacer ruido y se dirijo al cuarto de este, abrió la puerta muy despacio solo lo suficiente como para ver adentro pero en el momento que lo hizo lo lamento ya que le dolió con todo su ser lo que vio.

En la cama dormido y muy claramente desnudo se encontraba Darién pero eso no fue lo que la lastimo, Darién abrazaba muy cariñosamente el cuerpo de una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer no, en la cama se encontraba muy plácidamente y con una sonrisa a la última persona que se pudo imaginar, sus ojos no le daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo no lo quería creer se reusaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Su mente en ese momento comenzó a recordar los pequeños detalles que a sus ojos se le pasaron, recordó las pequeñas miradas que se daban las conversaciones que tenían y quien no le puede asegurar que las ocasiones que los veía juntos no eran citas pero en ese momento eso no se le paso por la cabeza ya que ellos tenían toda su confianza pero ahora le dolía mucho admitirlo y confrontarlo.

No lo pudo resistir más y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y se aseguró de no hacer ruido para que no notaran su presencia. Corrió y corrió no le importaba nada más simplemente quería alejarse de ese lugar solo se le ocurrió ir a un lugar el templo. Cuando llego no se sorprendió en encontrarse a las chicas ya que se supone que tendrían una reunión en la tarde a eso de las 1:30 ya que unas tenían clases hasta las 12:00 pm y las otras sus clases no empezaban sino hasta las 3 así que tendrían tiempo, algunas de las inner/senshi se avía quedado en la casa de Reí a una pi jamada ella no se quedó ya que le quería dar una sorpresa a Darién pero en ese momento se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho a ella le dieron la sorpresa.

-serena llegaste muy temprano que sorpresa- la mencionada solo asistió muy decaída en ese momento las chicas supieron que algo iba mal

-oye serena me dejas acerté un nuevo peinado que vi en una revista?- serena asistió

-si claro que puedes- contesto y esta se sorprendió ya que nunca la dejaba se quejaba de que le maltrataba el pelo pero no dijo nada solo se dispuso a peinarla

-serena quieres probar estos pastelillos son una nueva receta que probé anoche-

-gracias - sonrió – pero en estos momentos no tengo mucha hambre que digamos- dijo en un susurro

Ya no tenían duda alguna algo le sucedió a serena y ellas se daban una idea del porqué pero solo querían que no fuera lo que pensaban ellas ya que lo sabían desde que comenzó todo pero juraron que no dirían nada ya que no querían que serena estuviera así pero ahora se preguntaban, habían tomado la decisión correcta de mantenerse calladas?

Serena se dio cuenta de las miradas que compartieron las chicas y lo supo mas no lo quería creer pero con todo lo que paso ya se esperaba casi cualquier cosa así que sin rodeos hiso esa pregunta aunque no quería saber la respuesta

-digan me la verdad – dijo con la cabeza baja – ustedes lo sabían no es cierto – no era una pregunta era una afirmación

Las chicas sabían a lo que se refería ya que ella iba a pasar la noche con el como casi siempre lo hacían así que supieron que serena los vio en plena faena. No supieron que contestar así que serena supo que si lo sabían pero lo tenía que oír salir de sus bocas

-CONTESTEN!- grito viéndolas a los ojos, las demás solo agacharon las cabeza no podían verla a los ojos – NO QUIERO MAS MANTIRAS NECESITO SABER SI USTEDE ME LO OCULTARON DURANTE TANTO TIEMPO!- grito llorando, no quería más sufrimiento ya no más.

-si –contesto Rei – si lo sabíamos mas no te lo dijimos porque nosotras no queríamos verte sufrir- dijo con lágrimas en los ojo

Serena tenía la cabeza abajo –ya veo –dicho esto se levantó para la salida las demás la iban a parar pero serena solo dijo – la reunión se pospone hasta nuevo aviso tengo asuntos muy importantes que atender- dicho esto, salió del templo.

Serena al salir del templo corrió hasta llegar a su departamento, una vez adentro lloro como nunca antes había llorado, destrozo todas las fotos en donde aparecían y todos los regalos que Darién le había regalado al terminar Serena decidió que se vengaría y que no permitiría que la tomaran por estúpida. En ese momento la serena que todos conocían cambio pero si para bien o para mal eso es otra decisión.


	2. Chapter 2

**Con las chicas**

-usagi ya lo sabe! –dijo llorando Reí – como pudimos hacerle esto? Nosotras prometimos que nunca le fallaríamos e hicimos todo lo contrario, si tan solo no les hubiera dicho que lo calláramos no habría visto su cara de decepción y traición-

Reí…- dijeron las demás – tú ni fuiste la única culpable – dijo una

Es cierto nosotras también tuvimos la culpa por haberlo callado aun sabiendo de las consecuencias- dijo otra

-nosotras solo queríamos que ella no sufriera pero nos salió todo al revés- en ese momento fue interrumpida por Darién y ella

Todas los vieron con un unos ojos llenos de culpa, decepción, arrepentimiento, enojo y lo más notable fue la furia para con ellas y ellos mismos. La pareja recién llegada no savia que decir o hacer ya que ellos en si no sabían que las senshis supieran de su relación escondida, así que cuando entraron y los vieron con esos ojos no sabían como reaccionar. Ella se fue a sentar en su lugar habitual pero fue detenida por las chicas.

-no es necesario que te sientes- comenzó con la voz ronca Reí ya que sería ella la que hablaría por las demás-la reunión ha sido cancelada y no es necesaria su presencia- termino esta con enojo en su voz lo cual dejo desconcentrados a la pareja

- Reí porque me hablasen ese tono? Y por qué se canceló la reunión?- pregunto ella

- no se dime tu en donde estabas esta mañana? - contesto esta

- no sé de qué..-fue cortada por reí

- ustedes creen que podían seguir con su relación sin que nadie supiera!? - dijo esta

Darién y ella se quedaron congelados de que ellas los supieran así que Darién pregunto

-quien más lo sabe? Usagi lo sabe?- pregunto con temor de oír la respuesta

-solo nosotras- dio una pausa- bueno hasta hoy ya que gracias a que Darién se le olvido que serena también tenía una copia de la llave a su departamento- reí escupía veneno mientras que la cara de Darién y su acompañante se ponía pálida

-no, no me digas que…-comenzó ella

-Darién USAGI HOY FUE A TU CASA PARA CELEBRAR SU ANIVERSARIO, LOS VIO EN PLENA FAENA POR ESA RASON SE CANCELO LA REUINION! ESTAN CONTENTOS CON ESA EXPICACION? – termino gritando reí

**Al día siguiente**

**Serena POV**

Me desperté en la mañana con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, solo quería pensar que esto fuera una simple pesadilla, que darían me llevaría a cenar como cada año para celebrar nuestro aniversario pero las escena de ayer se repetía en mi cabeza y no pude evitar que más lagrimas salieran de mis ojos.

"porque?" –pensé

"porque Darién me haría algo asi se supone que nuestro futuro es ser los gobernantes de Tokio de cristal así que porque?"-pensé

Mientras pensaba en su razón me empese a alistar para mis clases en la mañana ya que hoy teníamos el último examen de fin de semestre.

"lo tengo decidido voy hacer que se arrepienten de lo que ellos dos me hicieron, es hora de levantar el telón"

Me cambie y salí de casa rumbo a la peluquería ya que tenía algo de tiempo y necesitaba cambiarme mi peinado. Llegue y para mi suerte estaba casi vacío así que me atendieron rápido.

**Normal POV**

Se puede ver salir a una chica con el cabello verde hasta la cintura con rallos rojos en el copete, con una vestimenta que dejaba ver bien sus curvas, se trataba de una blusa de tirantes escotada en forma de V blanca con una chaqueta roja ambas llegaban arriba del ombligo, una falda negra obscura suelta con unas medias que le llegaban a medio muslo con unos convers ambos negros y por ultimo su maquillaje sensillo solo delineado delgado mascara y labial color durazno que complementaba su atuendo.

Llegando a la universidad se fue a su clase de matemáticas ya que el profesor era muy estricto y no le agradaba serena ya que ella siempre pasaba los exámenes aduras penas. Llego y se sentó en su asiento habitual ya que era una de las pocas clases que le tocaba sola sin ninguna de las chicas. Al momento que entro y se sentó en su lugar todos se sorprendieron ya que algunas de las que se sentaba a su lado la reconoció más serena simplemente los ignoro y saco su libro y eso sorprendió mas a los demás.

Al llegar el maestro no noto el cambio de serena simplemente paso lista sin mirar y entrego los exámenes. Al momento que serena recibió su examen se sorprendí o de lo complicadas que eran pero ella ni se inmuto y lo espeso a hacer sin esfuerzo alguno, pasados 10 minutos serena se levantó y le entrego el examen a su profesor el cual se sorprendió al verla y que ya avía terminado el examen como a los demás. Serena regreso a su lugar mientras que le revisaba su examen.

Media hora después el profesor llamo a usagi ya que tenía dudas de como rayos logro sacar más del 100% en un examen y el hecho que lo terminara en 10 min cuando debió de durar por lómenos toda la clase

-si profesor usted quería hablar con migo- dijo serena al llegar

-sí, usagi…- comenzó pero fue interrumpido por esta

-profesor de la manera más amable le pido que deje de llamarme usagi ya que mi nombre serenity- dijo esta

-está bien serenity me puedes explicar cómo sacaste más del 100% en un examen que debió durar toda la clase y para acabar tú lo hiciste en 10 minutos- dijo este

-profesor puede que actué estúpida pero no lo soy mucho más lista de lo que usted cree puede ponerme un examen más avanzado si gusta y vera que lo pasare sin problema alguno-dijo esta

El profesor confió en sus instintos y mando unos mensajes, a los 10 min serena fue llamada a la oficina del director y como fue en altavoz toda la escuela lo escucho, eso incluye a las senshis que estaban en clase en esos momentos.

Serena se dirigió a la oficina del director, adentro la esperaba el con otra persona la cual le entrego un examen para ver qué tan lista era además también querían saber que si de verdad era tan lista que rayos hacía en su universidad claro no es que su universidad no ser buena pero no tiene muchas oportunidades y si pueden hacer algo por alumnos así los ayudarían para que pudieran tener una transferencia a la universidad más apta para ellos.

En tratando los dos adultos estaban pensando eso serena le daba una mirada al examen, mentiría si digiera que era pan comido pues el examen en si se veía difícil. A serena no le importo y confió en sus habilidades y contesto el examen, pasados 30 min termino el examen y lo entrego a la misma persona que se lo dio para que lo calificaran. Mientras calificaban el examen la señora no paraba de mirar a serena de vez en cuando, y después de 1 hora termino de calificarlo y no lo podía creer saco puntaje perfecto.

El director le hizo una pregunta a serena.

-serenity no has pensado en transferirte de universidad?-

Serena se quedó callada

-sacaste un puntaje perfecto nadie ha sacado un puntaje perfecto en un examen como este, así que dime te interesa hacer una transferencia de universidades?- dijo este

-yo…-


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos quero agradecerlas por todos sus reviews que me han echo voy e intentar pblicar cada semana pero como sabren algunos la escuela es cansada**

**quiero agradecer a:**

**Clave de Luna**

**azucenas45**

**Yuuki Miaka-chan**

**Alex de Andrew y a **

**gracias mina por su apoyo a esta historia tenia pensado hacerlo el el cap anterior pero como lo subi a la carera no pude hacer gran cosa asi que aqui les traigo el otra cap de "el nosotros ya no esta en mi vocabulario"**

**TIME SKIP **

**DESPUES DE CLASES**

Serena estaba recostada en la sala de su departamento mandando mensajes de texto a todas las senshis y a Darién para que supieran de la reunión que se daría acabo el día viernes de esa semana mientras preparaba su equipaje, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta cuando luna se la acerco hasta que esta pregunto

-serenity porque este cambio de llamarte por tu nombre y no por tu apodo y porque estas empacando?- pregunto la gata viendo lo que hacía al principio le sorprendió su luck pero después de lo que le platico serena la entendió.

-luna me voy a transferir de universidad a la hermana de esta en Americe con beca completa- dijo esta sin mirar a la gata

-qué? Tu una beca?-pregunto incrédula esta que hico que serena la mirara con enojo

-luna- dijo está enojada –quiero que sepas que nos soy tan tonta como ustedes creen todo era un acto, tu crees que entrar en la universidad de tokyo es cosa fácil?-le recrimino

-no es solo que…- luna no pudo terminar

-luna desde que recordé que era la princesa serenity empecé a esforzarme en los estudios y en los deportes para ser su princesa…- se paró un minuto

-decidí que era mejor que se quedaran con la torpe e inútil usagi para que no se alegajaran para que podamos seguir siendo amigas.- dijo esta

-serenity porque pensaste eso ellas nunca…- fue interrumpida otra vez

-luna recuerdo que en el reino de la luna éramos muy distantes yo siendo la princesa ellas eran muy formales conmigo así que cuando renacieron y conocieron a mi personalidad torpe sintieron la necesidad de nunca dejarme y ser más cercanas a mi hasta el punto de ser amigas pero …- serena no termino

-y porque el hecho de que llamemos serenity y no usagi como antes?- pregunto luna

- porque ese es mi nombre soy serenity la princesa de la luna por eso mu=i cambio de luck ya que usagi solo es la chica tonta e inútil que todos conocen y no respetan, voy a comportarme como la heredera del cristal de plata y voy a empezar por ponerle el castigo a ella y a las otras por su traición- termino esta

Luna savia de la traición pero le preocupada porque en la luna la traición es pagada con la muerte. Solo tendrá que esperar a ver lo que va a hacer serena.

**TIME SKIP **

**DIA DE LA REUNION TEMPLO DE REI**

Todos se encontraban en el templo preguntándose él porque del comportamiento de serena ya que no contestaba las llamadas y cunado iban a verla solo decía que se esperaran al día de la reunión.

Haruka estaba preocupada ya que su princesa se comportaba extraño y más cuando Darién llego solo, pero le preocupo más cuando Amy, Reí, Lita y Mina llegaron comportándose muy extrañas y mirando todas de manera diferente a Darién.

Setsuna también tenía un presentimiento extraño del porque el príncipe no llegaba con la princesa y más cuando las chicas dijeron que no han podido contactar con ella en toda la semana, a ella algo no le cuadraba como actuaba el príncipe como si estuviera nervioso de lo que pararía hasta que reí por fin exploto y dijo lo que tenía en la cabeza

-Darién veo que tienes el descaro de aparecer en la reunión después de todo lo que le hicieron a usagi-

Eso llamo la atención de todas en especial Haruka

-explícame eso Ríe a que te refieres?- pregunto Haruka

-que usagi termino con Darién porque descubrió que la estaba engañando con alguien muy conocido para ella- dijo muy enojada Rei

- que tú que?- preguntaron Haruka y Setsuna al mismo tiempo

-sabes lo que hicisteis dañaste el futuro!- le dijo la sailor del tiempo

-no importa eso lastimo a nuestra princesa yo misa te voy a matar!- dijo Haruka agarrando viada para con Darién mientras las demás la intentaban detener.

Mientras ellos discutían una dijo en voz muy baja 'la princesa ha llegado"

**Lo es mas corto que los otros pero solo sera este eso espero. total quiero saver de sus opiniones que quien la chica con la que engaño darien a serena quisiera saver a quien tienen en mente aver si le atinan(risa macabra) **

**ortra cosa voy a hacer a serena mas fuerte y un poco vengativa mas adelante tambien quiero que me den sus opiniones de si quieren que serena tenga una relacion en America o no, eso lo pondre en votacion despues asi que vallan pensandola intentare subir el domingo o si no el lunes pero no promento nada**

**adios y espero que les aga gustado y on dejen de hacer reviews ya que eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo la historia gracias**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno gracias por sus reviews de verdada los aprecio tambien gracias a**

** (que se me paso en el cap anterior sorry y gracias por tu reviwe)**

**yusale **

**coneja**

**elizsu**

**Diana y **

**chockies**

**bueno sin mas les traigo el capitulo aqui el nombre de algunas sailors van a estar en ingles ya que asi suenan mejor por ejempo Marte seria Mars ok y aqui es donde se revela quien es ella ya que ella es...**

**EN EL CAP ANTERIOR**

_**-eso no importaa lastimo a nuestra princesa yo misma lo voy a matar!- dijo Haruka agarrando viada para con Darién mientras las demás la intentaban detener.**_

___**Mientras ellos discutían una voz dijo muy bajo 'la princesa ha llegado"**_

**CAP 4**

Hotaru sintió que la princesa estaba cerca, no sería usagi la que se presentaría, no, ella llegaría con la apariencia de la princesa serenity, como guardiana de la princesa se preparó para transformarse en sailor para poder recibir a su princesa como era debido.

Mientras Hotaru se preparaba Haruka le estaba exigiendo a Darién que le digiera con quien engaño a usagi cosa que Setsuna apoyaba porque también quería saber por qué de la traición del príncipe para su princesa

-CONFIESA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- gritaba Haruka mientras era sostenida por Michiru para que no cometiera una locura

-Darién creo que todas nosotras merecemos saber el porqué de tu traición para con usagi- dijo Michiru un poco más tranquila pero enojada

Darién solo se mantenía callado no sabía que responder no quería que se le aventaran en sima a ella pero tendrán que saber tarde o temprano así que decidió que mejor que él lo diga el que lo diga alguna de las chicas

-yo… es…bueno-estaba nervioso las conocía muy bien y savia de lo que eran capas todas por serena empezó pero fue cortado por Hotaru que se trasformo

-Hotaru que pasa por que…-la sailor del tiempo no pudo terminar ya que esta la corto

-ella esta aquí hay que recibirla como es debido-dijo esta

Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru entendieron lo que decia Saturn asi que se trasformaron para resivirla como era devido, las chicas por otra parte no entendieron ya que por la traición su lazo con la princesa disminuyo mucho. Urano aprovecho el momento de estar transformada para amenazar a Darién

-me dirás quien es o aquí mismo desaparecerás del mapa-dijo con odio

-yo…-empezó otra vez

-Mercury- una voz dijo del otro lado del patio(si olvide poner que estaban afuera ya que adentro no sería emocionante todos apretados no bueno continuemos) hubo un silencio. Todos poco a poco se dieron la vuelta para la voz muy familiar, hasta quedar mirándola parda serca del estanque con su fiel gata a un lado de ella

-Princesa- dijeron todas la senshis al mismo tiempo mientras se inclinaban en una rodilla

Haruka fue la que pregunto

-serenity-sama… acaso Mercury fue capaz de…-no pudo terminar porque serena la interrumpió

-veo que no todas notaron mi presencia y se prepararon para recibirme- dijo mirando a las inner/senshis

Las chicas bajaron la cabeza

-vamos chicas y que están esperando?- pregunta esta mientras hacia señas para que las otras se levantaran

Las chicas una por una se transformaron incluso Darién lo hizo

-Urano- llamo serena

Urano dio un paso enfrente y se inclinó para con su princesa en señal de respecto

-si serenity-sama-dijo esta

-me puedes decir cuál es el costo que Mercury debería pasar por su traición para con su princesa en el reino de la luna?-pregunto

Las outer/senshis una y artemis se quedaron callados y pálidas por dos razones

#1 Amy quien se hacía llamar la mejor amiga de usagi se metió con su novio por lo tanto la traiciono y ellas no lo podían creer y

#2 en el reino de la luna esta clase de traición se pagaba en el mejor de los casos con vida en otras palabras era ejecutar a dicho traidora o traidor

-esta clase de traición es pagado por la muerte princesa- contesto Urano

Amy quedo pálida serena la iba a condenar a muerte por la traición que hizo no lo podía creer en tanto Darién tampoco daba crédito a lo que escucho

-gracias Urano pero por favor no te comportes tan rígida ya que tú y las outer son todavía de confianza-dicho esto fijo su mirada en las inner/senshis

-Mars, Venus, Júpiter podrían-pregunto indicándoles que se acercaran

Las nombradas se miraron pero sabían que lo que hicieron también fue tracción así que simplemente obedecieron esperando su destino

Serena simplemente alzo la mano y empezó a mover sus labios como si estuviera hablando después una luz se hizo presente y que se disparó hacia las chicas que poco a poco iban perdiendo su transformación hasta que solo quedaron con su ropa formal al ver su cara de asombro serena dijo

-este es su castigo hasta no recuerden no se volverán a poder trasformar en sailor…-hizo una pausa- una vez que recuerden el sello se romperá- dijo esto con una voz dulce

-Mercury- dijo esta con un tono más grave

La nombrada se asusto estaba a punto de avanzar cunado Darién se puso enfrente de ella evitando que avance mas

-Endymion no puedes interferir esto fue su decisión no la mía así que atente a las consecuencias- dijo serena

Más al ver que el príncipe no se movía ella con un movimiento hacia Pluto y Neptuno dio la orden de que lo detengan mientras que Urano y Saturno agarraban a mercurio y la ponían en presencia de serena. Las inner estaban asustadas pero al tener sus poderes sellados no podían hacer nada y porque fue el destino que ellos habían escogido. Darién estaba intentado zafarse para ir con Amy y poder protegerla pero no podía deshacerse del agarre de las chicas

-Mercury- empezó a decir serena, mientras que la nombrada solo podía esperar a que todo acabara

-por tu traición hacia tu princesa y la luna misma tu condena será la muerte-

Serena alzo su mano hacia ella y también empezó a recitar algo ya que no se escuchaba lo que decía simplemente se miraban sus labios en movimiento. Pasados 5 minutos una luz empezó a envolver a Mercury y poco a poco como las demás chicas fue perdiendo su transformación pero a deferencia de ellas que sus poderes regresaban a su interior las de ella empezaban a juntarse en una esfera enfrente de ella. Mercury solo podía gritar del dolor sentía como si le arrancaran el alma a la fuerza y como la desgarraba.

Darién estaba desesperado no podía escapar del agarre solo podía ver lo que le pasaba a su novia en frente de sus ojos se sintió inútil al no protegerla. Escucho el último grito agonizante de Amy lo cual lo hiso angustiarse más de lo que ya estaba más al ver lo que tenía enfrente Amy le dejo en shock

A serena le faltaba poco para terminar así que con una palabra más se escuchó a Mercury gritar con la garganta seca mientras perdía lo último de su trasformación mientras miraba enfrente de ella a la figura de su transformación la cual se convirtió en una esfera de luz y voló hacia la palma de serena quien la recibió y con unas palabras la luz la envolvían convirtiéndose en parte de sus poderes

Los demás estaban sorprendidos por lo sucedido. Serena les dio la indicación a Pluto y Saturno que dejaran a Darién libre el cual al ser soltado fue a con Amy quien se encontraba en el piso temblando levemente de lo que acaba de sentir

-serenity tú..-comenzó luna más esta adivinado lo que iba a preguntar dijo

-no estamos en la luna así que no puedo matarla- todos quedaron en shock "solo por eso no la mato" todos pensaron

-Mizuno –comenzó a decir serena – a partir de ahora ya no eres más una sailor tu deber ha sido revocado al igual que tus poderes NUNCA volverás a ser una sailor JAMAS-

Las chicas estaban angustiadas por Amy ya que ellas sabían que para Amy ser sailor lo era casi todo ya que ellas eran sus únicas amigas así que quitarle eso era mucho pero que la muerte.

**Que tal espero que les aya gustado porfavor manden un reviwe para saver su opinion**

**tambien quieren que serena les enseñe su nuevo estilo o prefieren que no so sepan hasta despues que la vuelvan de americaespero sus opiniones.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno aqui las traigo el otro cap disfruten y muchas gracias por su apoyo**

Endymion estaba hachando fuego no podía creer lo que serena le avía hecho a su novia está bien que se lo merecieran pero porque no simplemente hizo lo mismo que las demás algo que no fuera muy doloroso pero no a fuerzas la tenía que hacer sufrir

-Amy estas bien?-pregunto este

-no lo estoy ser sailor significa mucho para mi así conocí a mis amigas y … jamás voy a poder… nunca… quitarme los poderes es como si hubiera muerto!-dijo está a mar de lagrimas

"si Amy quiere sus poderes de regreso se los voy a dar no importa que"-pensó el príncipe

-Amy quieres tus poderes de regreso?-

-si los quiero, los quiero no quiero sentirme así de vacía si derrotamos a usagi talvez los pueda recuperar pero no sé si sea lo correcto-dijo está calmando su llanto

-yo me encargo-dicho esto se preparo

MPOV

Escuche lo que Darién y Amy dijeron no puedo creer que sean capases de hacer algo así ya hicieron demasiado. Amy me vio y sabe que los escuche con la mirada me dijo que no digiera nada creo que piensa que así recuperaremos nuestros poderes más rápido pero no, no seré parte de ese plan ya le falle una vez no lo pienso hacer una vez mas

Miro a Darién preparándose para atacar usagi todavía nos e da cuanta tengo que avisarle. Agarre aire y grite lo más fuerte que pude

-SERENITY CUIDADO POR ATRÁS!-

Pude ver como se giró justo a tiempo para esquivarlo para luego Urano atacar a Darién y mandarlo a volar

Siento como alguien me jala y me voltea era Amy parecía muy enojada y empezó a gritarme

-POR QUE RAYOS LE TUBISTE QUE AVISAR? NO TENIAS QUE SI DARIEN LE HUBIERA DADO SUS PODERES ESTARIAN CON USTEDES MAS RAPITO!-

-NO-le conteste-**QUE A TI TE LOS AYAN QUITADO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER TU ICISTES LA TRICION TU ERES LA QUE TIENE QUE CARGAR CON ESO ADMITO QUE NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN TENEMOS LA CULPA PERO NO POR ESO VOY A DEJAR QUE ATAQUEN A MI PRINCESA SOLO PORQUE DE CASTIGO DEVERIAS ESTAR AGRADECIDA YA QUE NOS DEVIO AVER MATADO- **conteste muy enojada

Pude Reí y Lita miraban a Amy con decepción

-Mizuno-escucho como serena le habla

SPOV

Estaba platicando con Pluto y Urano sobre los planes que tenía para la inner senshis hasta que oigo a mina gritar

-SERENITY CUIDADO POR ATRÁS-

Me volteé justo a tiempo para ver como Endymion se lanzaba contra mí con espada en mano tuve suerte de escavarlo con tiempo. Urano al ver esto no tardo en lanzarse contra el por intentar lastimarme en eso escucho como Amy y mina están gritándose(muy foja para escribirlo otra vez)

Cuando terminaron me acerque eso no se los iba a perdonar

-Mizuno- dije -por tu intento de matar a la princesa de la luna te sentencio en el olvido de las senshis- dicho esto las mire y ellas captaron el mensaje

Me transforme en sailor eternal Moon

-solo lo diré una vez inner recuerden sus votos Urano te encargo la protección enmi ausencia y cuando regrese arreglaremos cuantas Endymion-dije pero no creo que me oiga escuchado Urano lo dejo muy destrozado creo que se desquito sin delicadeza ya que ya no es nada mío

Antes de que preguntaran salí volando de ahí no sin antes darle una mirada a Pluto discretamente, esta solo asistió y yo me fui

NPOV

Pluto, Neptun, Saturn al parecer nosotras nos encargaremos de proteger este lugar mientras nuestra princesa se recupere de esta traicion ya que solo nosotras tenemos el poder-dijo Urano

-el futuro cambio completamente me retirare a las puertas de tiempo para ver con mejor claridad la situación-dijo Pluto la cual desapareció al terminar

-yo iré a ver las estrellas para ver a nuestra princesa ya que no se le pue dejar sola-dijo Saturn y se fue saltando

-Urano Neptun… nosotras-fue interrumpida

Ustedes ya deben de saber que hacer o no-dijo Neptun

Las dos restantes senshis desaparecieron entre las sombras dejando a las chicas en sus pensamientos

-chicas no se apuren recuperaremos nuestros poderes y Darién puede…-fue interrumpida

-Mizuno no ha un nosotras aquí-

-pero lita…

-dejo de serlo cuando intentaste atacar a usagi-

-Reí… no yo-

-deberás quitar en tu diccionario la palabra nosotras ya que de aquí en adelante solo serán tú y el –dijo apuntando a Darién-talvez si fueras la Amy que conocimos hubiera sido diferente Mizuno-

-mino…no tu… nosotros…-

-hasta que no se recupere nuestra princesa no esperes tener palabra de nosotras-dijo Reí antes de darse la vuelta y meterse al tempo seguida de las demás dejando a una dolida amy y a un Darién con necesidades medicas

**espero les aya gustado porfavor reviwes si les gusto y no se preocupen serena so sera vengativa en toda la historia solo esperen un cap o dos mas Ok chicos para la futura pareja de serena necesitan votar**

**SerenaxOc's**

**SerenaxSeiya **

**SerenaxAndrew **

**SerenaxDiamante**

**SerenaxAlan **

**Gracias y por favor manden sus reviews con sus votos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**hi mina-san gracias a todos por sus reviews **

**para los que no sepan que es oc's ya que me llego esa pregunta son los personajes que no estan en la serie que son creados por uno mismo**

**estos son como van la selecion de parejas para serena**

**SerenaxOc's 2SerenaxSeiya 4**  
**SerenaxAndrew 3 **  
**SerenaxDiamante 6**  
**SerenaxAlan (nada lol)**

**sigan votando al galan **

**Aqui les dejo el sig capitula disfruten**

-serenity de verdad te vas a ir sin decirles a las senshis?- pregunto luna

-no necesitan saber además Setsuna lo sabe así que no hay que preocuparse por eso si algo pasa Haruka podrá solucionarlo- serena contesto sin mas

_Pasajeros del vuelo 102 a destino los Ángeles CA favor de abordar por la puerta 3 _

_Pasajeros del vuelo 102…._

-vamos luna no queremos perder el avión-dijo empezando a andar con sus maletas

En el avión

"haber es el asiento 217 donde esta…. Ya lo encontré'

-disculpe pero me permite pasar por favor-

La señora de edad solo la miro y se movió

-gracias-

'este es el último adiós que le doy a Japón es cierto que aquí pase muchas cosas tanto felices como tristes pero algún día volveré para ver si las chicas ya recordaron o si tendré que tomar medidas drásticas'

En ese momento mira por la ventana y ve a ciertas chicas que reconoce 'como diablos supieron que se iba a ir del país solo se lo dijo a Setsuna a no ser que Hotaru haya…'

Vio como las chicas intentaban pasar para detenerla o hablar con ella lo más probable lo primero pero cuando lograron pasar el avión ya estaba despegando así que no tuvieron tiempo. Solo la vieron irse sin más sin saber si iba a regresar.

Paralelo a lo anterior con las chicas en general

-chicas en estos últimos dos días no he visto a usagi en la universidad – dijo mina

-yo tampoco la he visto desde lo ocurrido en el templo- dijo Rei

-ne esa no es Hotaru?-

-donde mina?-

-intentando cruzar la calle se ve que tiene mucha prisa en llegar a su destino-

-tienes razón pero a donde ira-

-hay que seguirla a lo mejor tiene algo que ver con usagi ya que con ellas sería obvio que mantuviera su comunicación no crees Reí?-

-lita tiene razón además se ve muy alterada vamos-termino mina

Las antiguas senshis salieron del café en el que estaban y emprendieron su misión en seguir a Hotaru hasta un pequeño parque parecía muy angustiada como que necesitaba decirle algo a alguien que la estaba esperando ahí. Las chicas ya se le iban a acercar pero la aparición de Haruka y Michiru las detiene ellas se acercan para poder oír la conversación

-Hotaru que pasa porque nos pediste reunirnos en el parque con tanta prisa?-dijo Haruka

-u.. Usa…usagi –dice entre respiros ya que vino corriendo

-que le pasa a usagi- pregunto Michiru

-ella… se ….va …ella de va de Japón!-termino de decir

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-gritaron todas inclusa las escondidas

-ustedes que hacen aquí no tienen derecho a…-fue callada

-cálmate Haruka… Hotaru que quieres decir que usagi se va de Japón-dijo Michiru

-las estrellas me lo dijeron ella se de Japón hoy a donde no lo sé pero si sé que su avión no tarda en despegar

-de echo su avión despegara en exactamente 20min como están cerca del aeropuerto podrán llegar rápido-dijo una voz detrás de ella

-SESTUNA TU LO SABIAS NO ES ASI!?-pregunto/grito Haruka

-si me dijo que se iría hoy mismo pero si se quedan aquí no la van a alcanzar a tiempo así que…-no termino ya que todas salieron disparadas al aeropuerto

_Pasajeros del vuelo 102 a destino los Ángeles CA favor de abordar por la puerta 3 _

_Pasajeros del vuelo 102…._

Al llegar al aeropuerto escucharon llamar un vuelo pero no se les ocurrió preguntar a donde ir a usagi. Pasaron por la puerta 3 para ver si miraban la cabellera de su princesa mas no la vieron solo verde rojo castaño negro pero ninguno rubio(ellas no saben del nuevo estilo de serena)

-USAGI-grito mina quien vio a luna por la ventana del avión a los ángeles con una persona con cabellera verde

Todas se voltearon i la vieron con más detenimiento esa era usagi con el cabello pintado de verde por eso no la reconocieron pero eso no era lo importante lo importante era detener ese avión y exigirle una explicación al menos por parte de las outer

Internaron pasar por los de seguridad pero no las dejaban pasar y el tiempo se las acababa. Lita y Haruka se las arreglaron para distraeros mientras las demás cruzaban corriendo por las puertas. Cuando Haruka y lita las alcanzaron el avión ya avía despegado, todas querían saber por qué pero al mismo tiempo sabían la respuesta

"MIZUNO Y CHIBA"

En el hospital

"usagi vas a pagar por lo que has hecho" eran los pensamientos de una furiosa amy vigilando a su novio Darién que estaba durmiendo en la camilla del hospital.

**si lo se es cortpo pero de echo lo escribi con un dolor de cabeza espantoso espero que el proximo si sea mas largo (si no me enfermo0**

**tambien mandenme su opinion de como quieren que sea el nuevo enemigo en eso nesesito poquita ayuda manden sus review porfavor y gracias por segir leyendo la historia de esta novata**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno mina-san lo siento si me tarde pero si me termine enfermando jeje ha aqui les dejo como van las parejas **

**SerenaxOc's 4**

**SerenaxAndrew 4**

**SerenaxSeiya 6**

**SerenaxDiamante 9**

**ok en el proximo cap dire los resultados de la pareja asi que no se olviden de votar gracias y creo que ya es mucho bla bla bla asi que aqui les dejo el sig chapter**

_Serenity despierta debes despertar por completo, los poderes que aun posees despierta, despierta serenity _

"quién es? Que quieres?"

_Debes despertar con el tiempo lo sabrás solo despierta… despierta…_

-serenity despiertas no me oyes ya vamos a descender-luna intentaba despertar a serena

Harta luna optó por rasguñarle la cara

-despierta que no escuchas-

-haaaa luna porque la agresión no ves que mi cara es hermosa-dijo serena en tono dramático

-es tu culpa estoy intentando despertarte desde hace un buen rato y tú no me oyes ya vamos a descender ya casi llegamos-dijo luna cansada de la mismo rutina, a serena la aparecio una gota despues recordo el sueño

-luna … tu… tu crees que yo?…-serena no sabía cómo comentarle el extraño sueño que tuvo

-serenity que pasa?-luna pregunto un poco preocupada ya que serena solía decir lo que pensaba con facilidad

-no nada olvídalo- mintió –no puedo esperar paras ver que aventuras tendré en mi nuevo hogar-dijo esto viendo hacia la ventana a la ciudad que empezaba a verse

-si tú lo dices-dijo luna no muy convencida

JAPON

**-**Está decidido-dijo Michiru poniéndose de pie

-que pasa Michiru?-

-voy a hacer los arreglos necesarios para hacer un concierto en América y poder ver a usagi no te parece una idea súper Haruka?

-sí y yo podre ir a carreras y también…-fue interrumpida

-no-dijo Setsuna-no van hacer un concierto ni van a ir a carreras-

-pero porque no quieres ver a usagi – dijo Haruka

-claro que quiero todas queremos-dijo triste-pero usagi se fue para poder comenzar otra vez y sabiendo que nosotras nos haríamos cargo de cualquier cosa que pasara-termino

-pero si ya no hay enemigos y si hubiera no hubiera castigado así a las demás-contrataco Michiru

-eso no la sabemos-hablo por primera vez Hotaru

-de que estas hablando Hotaru?-

-lo que ella quiere decir es que usagi nos ocultó de muchas cosas entre ella que es realmente lista Haruka –

-si usagi no si la princesa pensó que para ello necesitamos a las otras hubiera buscado otro castigo pero no lo hizo- tomo una pausa –nuestra princesa debe de tener mucha confianza en nuestras habilidades como senshis para hacer tal castigo a las otras hay que sentirnos honradas-termino Hotaru

Las demás no sabían que decir al respecto sabían que Hotaru tenía razón así que si estaban comentes que su princesa los tuviera tanta confianza pero también les preocupaba el enemigo que ha de llegar solo el tiempo dirá si de verdad son dignas de tal confianza

EN OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD

"tengo un mal presentimiento siento que algo malo va a pasar pronto usagi por favor mantente a salvo"

Estos eran los pensamientos de Reí ya que siendo una sacerdotisa presentía los malos vientos que se avecinaban por eso en estos momentos estaba rezando para que nada le pasase a usagi ya que ellas no iban a estar para ayudarla

-Reí estas ahí-pregunto una voz muy conocida y a la misma vez odiada

-que quieres Mizuno?-pregunto está muy irritada

A amy le dolía que sus amigas le digieran así pero se las iba a ganar otra vez así a serene le dolería y ella tendría su venganza

-me duele que me llames por mi apellido siento que ya no somos amigas-dijo ella "triste"

-lo dejamos de hacer cuando intentaste atacar a usagi por la espalda-

-te enojas por eso y no porque me quede con Darién?-pregunto esta

-lo de Darién no te lo puedo echar en cara porque también es nuestra culpa nosotras sabíamos y decidimos mantenernos calladas así que respecto a ese tema no te puedo reclamar nada también nosotras tenemos la culpa-termino de decir Reí sin verla a de frente

-tienes razón tú no puedes reclamarme nada sobre lo que paso con Darién ya que a ti él te dejo por usagi eso a ti también te debió de molestar así que porque la proteges?-

-no es cierto yo y Darién nunca fuimos novios las citas que teníamos fueron por mi capricho a él no le interesaba así que cuando él y usagi comenzaron su relación entendí que él no era para mí sino para mi princesa-

-tonterías la princesa esto la princesa lo otro porque todo tiene que ver con usagi-dijo amy muy frustrada –tuviste que hacerte al lado para que el chico que te gusta pudiera salir con una princesa de un reino que ya ni siquiera existe no las entiendo-termino de decir

-exacto-dejo Reí confundiendo más a amy –el hecho de que no entiendas lo que significa dar todo por tu princesa es lo que eso que de verdad nunca fueras una sailor yo le isa un coto a serena ase mucho el cual no lo recuerdo por eso mi castigo pero… si sé que aunque el reino de la luna ya no existe le seré fiel a mi princesa ya que ella mi dio mucho por el cual luchar-

-eso no tiene sentido-

-si no tienes nada más que decir te recomiendo que dejes este templo Mizuno no hay nada más para mí que te tenga que decir-

Amy se fue del templo hecha una furia también había intentado lo mismo con las otras pero siempre era lo mismo como le irritaba eso por más que quisiera que se volvieran a su favor tendría que hacer muy bien su jugada pero no le ha salido muy bien que digamos llego a su departamento muy molesta

-amy que tienes no fue como lo esperabas tampoco-

-NO… lo siento… es que Reí me dijo casi lo mismo que las demás nada está saliendo como lo planes-Darién la abrazo y la intento calmar pero esta estaba muy enojada y desesperada

_-valla parece que encontré una nueva marioneta -sonríe-jajajajajajajajajaj -solo espera MIS preciadas marionetas-_

QUE TAL LES PARECIO UUUU QUIEN ES EL NUEVO ENEMIGO CREO QUE ALGUNA QUE OTRA PERSONA YA LO SAVEN ASI QUE SI ASI ES LES AGRADESCO SU IDEA A Y GRECIAS POR SUS REVIEW QUE HACEN QUE NO PIERDA LOS ANIMOS EN SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO IGUAL CON ESTE PORFAVOR ENVIEN SUS REVIEW QUE ME GUSTARIA SAVER SI LES FUE DE SU AGRADO GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA "I WILL BE BACK"LOL LO TENIA QUE ESCRIBIR BUENO GRACIAS Y... ADIOS


End file.
